


A New Life

by IceDragon5683



Series: Female Thomas AUs [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Thomas, Dark Thomas, F/M, Female Thomas, Possible Newtmas????, Protective Thomas, Thomas and Chuck as silbings (sort of), be kind, this is my first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceDragon5683/pseuds/IceDragon5683
Summary: Glade High School will be admitting two new students in the middle of the year. Siblings Thomas, who is a girl, and Chuck will be going to school for the first time in a while. But Thomas has a dark past soaked in red, one that intends to capture Chuck as well.Will Thomas be able to wipe out the red in her past? Or will it hunt her down and ensnare the only things she has ever cared for?





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Thank you for actually clicking on the title. I warn you, it's been a good couple years since I've written any fanfiction so I'm probably rusty. I'm sorry to say I haven't actually read the Maze Runner series (I really do want to, I swear). It's just that I'm in Korea right now and getting American books is even more expensive and I really want the physical books. As soon as I get back home though, I plan to read all of them.  
> This fiction (in case you didn't read the tags) has a Female Thomas as the protagonist. She won't seem very similar to our Thomas (at last, what I know of him via the fandom/fanfiction) but that has more to do with nurture vs. nature. I'm currently debating whether or not to involve a Newtmas/Thominewt relationship in this story. Newtmas shipers please give me your input and I will consider them.  
> For Thominho shippers, I swear this is absolutely a Thominho fic. Enjoy and please give feedback.

_“WCKD will find you,” the man swears, his blood mixing with those of his own victims._

_A masked figure looks back. “If the Director is as intelligent as he likes to believe... He’ll know better than to look for me,” the figure’s mechanical voice replies, before dropping the burning matchbox into the pooling gasoline, setting the entire building aflame._

_-_

Thomas wakes up in her new bed. She does not jerk awake, she does not gasp. The dream is an old one. She glances to her right and sees the clock. 5:30 in the morning. Well, at least she got _some_ sleep. Thomas gets up and goes through her daily workouts before taking a relaxing shower. Once dressed, Thomas goes to the kitchen to make breakfast and lunch.

On her way to the kitchen, Thomas knocks softly on the door right next to hers. “Chuck, I’m going to make breakfast and lunch. Start getting ready, we need to get to school a bit early today,” she gently calls. She hears a muffled noise from Chuck and some ruffling as the boy tries to get out of his usual blanket cocoon. Thomas chuckles at the boy’s tendencies.

Thomas makes both breakfast and lunch nicer than usual since today is Chuck’s first day of High School as well as his first day of school in a few years. She honestly couldn’t care less about going to school, but it was important to Chuck that she goes as well and Thomas would never deny Chuck anything if she could help it. Chuck wanders towards the island, still half asleep, ready for school. Thomas chuckles at the sight and makes a note to check that Chuck actually has everything ready before leaving.

Chuck’s eyes widen at the sight of the extravagant breakfast. “Wow! This looks amazing!”

Thomas smiles and ruffles his hair. “Well, today is a big day. Figured we might as well start it off well.” Chuck’s smile could light the room as he devours the food. Thomas just smiles as she calmly eats her fill.

While Thomas cleans up and finishes up their lunch boxes, Chuck glances at her while squirming in his seat. “What is it Chuck?” Thomas asks without looking up.

Chuck hesitates. “Could we… maybe go to school today on the bike?” Thomas blinks and looks at Chuck, her eyebrow raised. “I mean, since we’re transferring so late in the year and…”

Ah. So he feels nervous being the “new kid”. Thomas internally pats her back for looking this up on the internet the other day. “Sure, Chuck.” She smiles. “Only for today though. We’ll start using the car tomorrow. It’s safer and more convenient anyway.”

Chuck beams. “Okay!” He rushes back to his room for his helmet. Thomas laughs and takes the time to make sure Chuck actually has everything he needs. Of course, he forgot his notebook and pencils. Thomas quickly puts her things into his bag and is at the door before he gets back.

The two leave their humble apartment and head to the parking lot for Thomas’ motorcycle. It’s one of the more expensive things she kept from her old life simply because she put so much time and money into customizing it to her specifications. Thomas can understand why Chuck would want to show up at school on it for their first day. It would make quite the first impression.

The siblings arrive at Glade High at 7:30, when students are just beginning to trickle in. Everyone turns at the sound of Thomas’ bike approaching the parking lot and many of the male students gawk at the sight of the bike. Thomas fixes Chuck’s helmet hair and the two head for the front office without so much of a glance towards their new classmates. Well, at least Thomas does. Chuck can’t help but take a quick peek and see everyone’s awed expression towards Thomas and grins at job well done.

“Okay,” Thomas starts as they leave the office with their new schedules in hand, “I’ll see you at lunch at the cafeteria. If you happen to make friends then just let me know before you meet up with them.” Chuck sends a brilliant smile that Thomas returns before heading to his first class. Once he turns around the corner, Thomas’ smile vanishes. She closes her eyes before sighing. Time to face her first class.

-

“A motorcycle?” Minho raises his eyebrow. “What kind of shank shows up on a motorcycle?”

“The kind that wants to leave an impression.” Newt rolls his eyes. “And she most certainly did.”

“Maybe they just wanted to make sure people wouldn’t mess with them for being a Greenie,” Teresa adds. “I can certainly understand that feeling.” Teresa was the last Greenie. Now Glade High has two.

Minho snorts. “Yeah, and maybe the shuck-face is just a sensitive little flower.” Newt sends Minho an unimpressed look. The bell rings before the blond could reprimand Minho and the trio sit in their respective seats.

“Class, as I’m sure you all know, we have a new student joining us today.” The teacher lets in the new student. The entire class falls silent as the greenie walks in. No one in the class was there when the Greenie came in on the motorcycle. And no one expected the Greenie to look like Thomas.

Minho didn’t know what he was expecting the Greenie to look like, but the most gorgeous girl he’s ever seen (and that’s including celebrities) was not it. The Greenie has softly flowing brown hair and a perfectly proportioned hourglass figure, but Minho could see the strength that hid behind her clothing. And _shuck_ her eyes. Eyes like those should be illegal; the brown was so deep it reminded Minho of his father’s prized whiskey. The only marks on the girl’s face were moles that seemed to form a constellation; a flaw on anyone else that seemed to just make her all the more celestial-like. Minho frowns at himself. He sounds like some love-sick shuck-face.

“Now, sweetheart,” the teacher says, facing the Greenie. “Why don’t you introduce yourself?”

The Greenie glances at the teacher before facing the class. “My name is Thomas Runner.” The class waits in silence for more. The Greenie’s forehead scrunches and her lips purse, shoulders getting tense.

…That’s it? This is how she’s going to do her first impression? Minho snorts, “Who names a girl Thomas?”

Newt immediately turns to glare at Minho. “Minho!” he scolds.

The Greenie, Thomas, doesn’t seem to mind Minho’s sass. Or more accurately, doesn’t even notice it. “I never cared to ask,” she responds.

Again silence.

Minho rolls his eyes. The Greenie sure knows how to kill the atmosphere.

The teacher coughs. “Yes, well. Thomas, why don’t you sit in the back seat over there behind Newt? Newt, please raise your hand.” Newt obliges. Thomas wordlessly grabs her things and walks to her new seat.

Newt turns to the Greenie and smiles. “Welcome to Glade High, Greenie. I’m Newt, this is Teresa, and this dumb shank is Minho,” he says while pointing to Teresa then Minho. Teresa waves to the Greenie with a small smile and Minho mock salutes. “If you need anything, just let me or Teresa here know.”

Thomas nods to all three students, apparently already forgetting Minho’s rudeness. She considers Newt’s offer before asking, “In that case, may I borrow some paper and a pencil?”

All three students stare at Thomas. “You… didn’t bring paper and a pencil on your first day of school?” Teresa asks.

Thomas shrugs. “Not exactly.” She gives no explanation and just looks at Newt, waiting for his response.

Newt jumps and quickly goes through his bag. “Yeah, here. I just use this for scratch paper so you can use it for the day.” He gives Thomas his spare notebook and pencil.

Thomas nods. “Thank you, I’ll be sure to return this tomorrow.” She doesn’t say another word for the rest of the class period.

Minho looks at the Greenie for a moment longer. She’s beautiful alright, even more so up close, but what kind of shank does what she does? Minho sighs, he already knows what Newt and Teresa will do after class. Newt does it for every Greenie and Teresa will feel too sympathetic not to join in.

-

Thomas is packing her things for lunch when Newt and Teresa approach her. “So Greenie, since I’m sure you don’t have any lunch plans… wanna join us at our table for lunch today?” Newt offers.

“The people at our table are all really nice and they’ll help you get to know the school a bit better. It’s kind of tradition for Greenies to eat with Newt,” Teresa adds.

Thomas stares at the two. “What the hell is a Greenie?” she finally asks.

Minho rolls his eyes. “It’s what we call the new kids.”

Newt looks at Minho before explaining. “Glade High’s pretty strict about cussing and such, so we all just made up some words to get around it. You’ll get used to our Glader terms soon.” Thomas nods. “So, you wanna eat with us?”

“Only if my brother can join,” Thomas immediately replies. Minho raises his eyebrow. “We’re supposed to eat together today.”

Newt shrugs. “Sure. He’s a Greenie too.”

Thomas nods and quickly packs her things. The four walk towards the cafeteria and waiting at the front doors is a slightly chubby freshman with curly brown hair. He perks up at the sight of Thomas and comes running over towards her. “Thomas!”

Thomas’ face immediately melts into a gentle and warm smile. “Hey Chuck.” Minho, Newt, and Teresa openly gawk at Thomas. She looks completely different with a smile on her face as opposed to her usual blank expression. Thomas turns the boy to the trio, “Chuck, these are my classmates: Newt, Teresa, and Minho. They invited us to eat lunch with them.”

Chuck beams at the trio, “Hi! Thanks for that!”

Minho finds himself smirking at the kid’s energy, “No need for thanks, shank. Newt here loves picking up strays.”

Newt glares at Minho. “Ignore this shuck-face. He’s a bloody idiot.” The five walk into the cafeteria, Minho and Teresa getting in line for food and Newt, Thomas, and Chuck going straight towards their usual table.

-

Thomas finds herself somewhat grateful to Newt. He’s so warm and kind to Chuck that the normally shy boy easily relaxes into his normal fun-loving state. He introduces the other students already at the table: Alby, Gally, Frypan (whose real name is Siggy), Winston, Jeff, and Brenda. Brenda immediately takes to Thomas as she is ‘always down for another girl to balance out this sausage fest’. Thomas doesn’t quite understand what the girl means by that, but from Chuck’s smile she’ll take it as a good thing. Minho and Teresa join soon after.

Thomas sits with Chuck to her right and Brenda to her left. Teresa pouts that she should be next to Thomas but Brenda simply claims first-come-first-serve. Chuck hasn’t stopped smiling since they sat down. Thomas raises her eyebrow at Chuck. “What are you so happy about?” she asks. A smile forming on her own face.

Chuck just laughs. “Nothing!” He quickly goes through the delicious lunch Thomas made for them, only to find a little bit more food on his plate. He glances at Thomas, she only sends a smile his way. “Thomas…”

“I’m not very hungry today, and it’d be such a shame if we wasted the food right?” Thomas replies. Chuck nods and accepts the food Thomas keeps passing to him, while make sure Thomas is actually _eating_ something.

-

Lunch is some kind of weird social experiment for Minho. He finds himself staring at the new Greenies throughout most of lunch. Not because Thomas is pretty or anything. …Okay, not _only_ because she’s gorgeous. The siblings are _weird_. Thomas especially. She acts like less of a sister and more like a mother for the kid. Minho’s pretty sure she gave more than half of her lunch to the kid instead of eating it herself.

“I really messed up my first impression…” Chuck was telling Thomas about his own introduction. Apparently the kid was so nervous he was stuttering through the whole thing.

“I’m sure it couldn’t have been that bad,” Thomas reassures him.

Teresa nods. “Yeah. Thomas here only said her name, and look where you two are. Eating with the ‘cool kids’.” Brenda laughs and gives Teresa a high-five.

Minho has enough self-control to not say that Thomas would have been fine no matter what; someone as gorgeous as her is going to find a group to be with no matter what. And Chuck doesn’t seem to have the same blessed genes apparently.

“That’s right Chuck,” Newt assures. “I know for a fact that there are plenty of really nice people in your grade. They’d love to hang out with you. Give it some time.”

With the comforting words pouring in, Chuck squares his shoulders, a look of determination on his face. “Alright! I’ll do better this time!”

At that Thomas blinked. “This time?” she repeats, looking at Newt questioningly.

Newt smiles, “You’re gonna have to introduce yourself at the beginning of each class, Tommy.”

Thomas grimaces at the thought.

“Oh!” Chuck suddenly yells, surprising half the table. “Thomas! Um… Thanks for lending me your stuff…” he finally mumbles.

Thomas simply smiles and ruffles his hair. “Think nothing of it.”

“The shuck are you talking about?” Minho finds himself asking without thinking. He can feel Newt giving him ‘the look’ again.

Thomas just shrugs. Chuck squirms before admitting, “I forgot to pack my notebook and pencil so Thomas put hers into my bag…” His eyes suddenly widen. “Wait, does that mean you didn’t have anything?” His eyes starting to water in guilt.

Thomas pats Chuck’s head. “Newt lent me his things. I didn’t miss anything in class, promise.”

Chuck looks at Newt with wide eyes, as if he was a shucking hero, before thanking the blond over and over again. Newt just smiles and waves it off.

Minho frowns again. He finally says what’s been on his mind, “You two siblings are weird as shuck.”

At that, both Newt and Teresa yell “Minho!” and glare at him for rudeness.

Chuck flinches and looks down, his shoulders falling. “…Really?”

The temperature at the table suddenly drops to arctic temperatures. Everyone at the table besides Chuck suddenly stiffens and Minho finds himself staring at Thomas. Thomas’ entire expression hardens and her eyes suddenly take on a cold and murderous look that chills Minho to his very core. If looks could kill, Minho would already be scraped off the wall and buried in the ground.

“…No…” Minho manages to gasp. “Just shucking with you, Chuck.”

Newt side-eyes Minho again. “What Minho means to say, Chuck, is that siblings aren’t normally as close as you and Thomas. But that’s hardly a bad thing. If anything, it’s enviable.”

Chuck glances up, “Really?” A smile forming on his face.

And just as abruptly as it came, the chill vanishes without a trace. “Of course, Chuck.” Thomas smiles at Chuck and ruffles his hair.

The lunch goes on without any more incidents (partially because Minho decides to keep his mouth shut).

-

“God it’s finally over…” Minho groans as he stretches. No one should be forced to sit through so many boring classes.

Newt just smirks at Minho as he packs his things. The blond looks to Thomas, who is already packed and about to leave. “Where’s the fire, Tommy?” he laughs.

Thomas pauses. “…I promised Chuck we’d meet up at my bike after school. And my name isn’t ‘Tommy’,” she blankly responds.

Minho snorts. “It’s called a nickname, shank. And I think the kid needs more than five seconds to make it to the parking lot anyway.”

Thomas, once again, makes a face at the Glader term. “While that’s true, I should still be waiting for him.”

Newt smiles and Thomas. “Then I’ll go with you right now. Minho can catch up with me at the parking lot and Teresa’s got club work so she’ll be staying anyway.” Thomas hesitantly nods and the two leave.

“I still think it’s weird…” Minho mutters.

Teresa sighs. “Maybe. But we don’t really know anything about them, yet. There’s got to be a reason for it, otherwise Chuck wouldn’t be okay with it either.”

Minho has to give Teresa a point there. For all that Thomas acts weird as shuck around Chuck, the kid doesn’t seem to mind all that much; only when it seems to affect Thomas.

Minho finally packs his things and heads for the parking lot. He arrives at the parking lot to see what a worried Thomas looks like.

It isn’t like Thomas is panicking or anything. She isn’t pacing or talking to herself. But there’s a nervous energy inside her that seems to spread into the air itself. And her face does little to hide the fact that she’s _very_ concerned. She’s constantly scanning the area looking for something.

Minho glances at his watch. It’s only been fifteen minutes since school ended, the shuck is she even worried about?

At that thought, Thomas’ eyes widen, her expression showing absolute relief, and she rushes away from her motorcycle towards Minho. Or well, past Minho. Minho turns to see Chuck rushing over as well.

“I’m sorry, Thomas! I-I was talking with Aris and I didn’t notice the time,” Chuck exclaims.

Thomas doesn’t say anything at first. She simply holds the boy close letting her breath out. Minho raises his eyebrow at the scene. “Why didn’t you just text her?” he asks.

Thomas and Chuck both send Minho blanks looks. Chuck looks to the ground before mumbling, “I don’t have a phone.”

All the other boys stare at Chuck with eyes wide and mouths gaping. It’s not like there _aren’t_ people who are without phones, but anyone who could afford Thomas’ motorcycle should be able to afford a shucking phone. Minho and Newt immediately turn towards Thomas, who simply says, “Nope.”

Minho and Newt stare at Thomas, mouths gaping. What teenage girl doesn’t have a cellphone?

Thomas shrugs at her classmates’ frozen stares before looking at the slim boy behind Chuck. “Well, why don’t you introduce me to your friend?” She asks with a gentle smile towards both Chuck and the kid.

“Oh!” Chuck jumps. “This is Aris. We’re in Geometry together and we started talking after class was over.”

Aris looks to the ground. “I would’ve invited Chuck to eat lunch with me, but I knew about the Greenie tradition.”

“Really?” Chuck asks. Aris nods and Chuck quickly turns to Thomas with big, begging eyes. “Can I eat lunch with Aris tomorrow? Please?”

Thomas laughs. “Of course you can. I’ll figure out where I’ll eat myself too.”

Newt makes a face at Thomas’ statement. “What are you talking about Tommy? Aren’t you going to eat with us tomorrow?”

Thomas is equally confused. “I thought you only did that for the um… ‘Greenies’,” she responds.

Minho rolls his eyes. “Obviously. He’s not asking you as a Greenie, Greenie. He’s asking as a friend.”

Thomas’ eyes widen. Newt laughs. “Honestly, Tommy. Everyone loved having you and Chuck at lunch. Of course you’re welcome to eat with us.”

Thomas smiles to Newt. “In that case, I would love to eat lunch with you from now no. If it isn’t too much trouble.”

Minho snorts. “Only if you keep asking permission every time.” Newt smacks Minho on the back of the head.

Thomas just nods at Minho’s comment, taking it completely seriously, and says, “Then I’ll see you both tomorrow. If you’ll excuse us, Chuck and I have some errands we need to get to.” She and Chuck get on Thomas’ motorcycle and wave goodbye before leaving the three boys in the parking lot.

Aris quickly says goodbye to the upperclassmen and rushes home and Newt and Minho casually walk towards Newt’s car. “Interesting Greenies we have this year,” Newt comments. Minho nods.

-

Back at their apartment, Thomas and Chuck finally finish unpacking and are now lounging in their ‘living room’. Thomas is using her laptop to look up what she and Chuck would need to catch up with their classmates while jotting down the titles. Chuck is struggling with his first homework assignment. He knows Thomas would be more than willing to help him, but he wants to try on his own first.

“Um… Thomas?” Chuck calls.

Thomas pauses and looks up. “Yes?”

“Um… Aris brought something up when we were talking after class and…” Chuck is fidgeting now and starting to mumble.

Thomas smiles at Chuck and pats his head. “What is it, Chuck?”

“Um… I was wondering… if we could afford to get me… a cellphone.” Chuck finally manages to get his request out.

Thomas blinks. She didn’t even think about that. Thomas remembers the slight incident at the parking lot and quickly calculates what she has liquidated. Satisfied, Thomas smiles. “Sure. It seems to be something that every teenager has anyway. I’ll get one too.”

Chuck blinks at that. “By the way, Thomas. Why did you tell them you didn’t have a phone? I’ve seen you use one before.”

Thomas glances at where the phone in question would be. “That’s just a ‘work’ phone. I should hopefully never have to use it again.” Chuck nods in understanding. He hopes so too. “I don’t think we can afford the nicer phones right now, but at the very least I can get us two practical phones. I’m going to have to ask Newt what phones would be good tomorrow.”

Chuck practically glows at the thought of him and Thomas going to school tomorrow. Thomas smiles back at Chuck before getting up to prepare dinner. Just before entering the kitchen, Thomas looks around their apartment. This is the home she’s made for herself and Chuck. This is the peaceful life they’ve struggled for so long to live. And she will protect it. From anything.


	2. The Struggle of High School

Thomas and Chuck arrive at school in Thomas’s car. Unlike her bike, Thomas’s car is a modest used car that met basic safety requirements. As they approach the front entrance, Thomas hands Chuck his lunch box and says, “Have fun with Aris. I’ll see you after school, okay?” Chuck nods and runs off to his first class.  


Thomas walks into her first class and sees Newt and Minho already in their seats. Newt notices her and waves her over, this time offering a seat between them instead of behind. Thomas hands over Newt’s notebook and pencil. “Thanks. I’ve copied my notes into my notebook.”  


“And you actually brought it class this time?” Minho smirked lazily, arms crossed behind his head. Newt frowns at him, but Thomas simply nods.  
Teresa joins them soon after and complains about not being able to sit next to Thomas again. Newt and Minho grin smugly at her. Thomas suspects Minho only got involved to annoy Teresa.

Teresa joins them soon after and complains about not being able to sit next to Thomas again. Newt and Minho grin smugly at her. Thomas suspects Minho only got involved to annoy Teresa.  
The day is mostly uneventful until the fourth period when the teacher announces that they would spend the class period for self-study. Thomas blinks at the foreign term but a quick glance at her classmates told her to take it literally. She considers the list of books she was planning to look for during lunch and walks to the teacher asking, “May I go to the library? I need to get some books.”

The day is mostly uneventful until the fourth period when the teacher announces that they would spend the class period for self-study. Thomas blinks at the foreign term but a quick glance at her classmates told her to take it literally. She considers the list of books she was planning to look for during lunch and walks to the teacher asking, “May I go to the library? I need to get some books.”  
The teacher nods with a kind smile. “That’s fine, but you should take someone with you since you’re not familiar with our library system yet.”

The teacher nods with a kind smile. “That’s fine, but you should take someone with you since you’re not familiar with our library system yet.”  
Newt immediately raises his hand. “Me and Minho can go with her,” he volunteers.

Newt immediately raises his hand. “Me and Minho can go with her,” he volunteers.  
Minho jolts and stares at Newt. Thomas barely even acknowledges him. The teacher simply nods and motions for them to leave. “If you’re staying the whole class period be sure to let the librarian know.” Thomas nods and walks out of the room without looking behind her. Newt and Minho rush to follow her.

Minho jolts and stares at Newt. Thomas barely even acknowledges him. The teacher simply nods and motions for them to leave. “If you’re staying the whole class period be sure to let the librarian know.” Thomas nods and walks out of the room without looking behind her. Newt and Minho rush to follow her.  
As the trio leisurely walks towards the library Minho asks, “So what you need from the library? It’s only your second day.”

As the trio leisurely walks towards the library Minho asks, “So what you need from the library? It’s only your second day.”  
Thomas glances at Minho. “Study material,” she replies. “Me and Chuck need to catch up.”

Thomas glances at Minho. “Study material,” she replies. “Me and Chuck need to catch up.”  
Minho raises his eyebrow. “What, didn’t go to school before now?” he jokes. Newt glares at Minho, it’s becoming a far more common occurrence since Thomas showed up.

Minho raises his eyebrow. “What, didn’t go to school before now?” he jokes. Newt glares at Minho, it’s becoming a far more common occurrence since Thomas showed up.  
Thomas shrugs. “Hard to go to school when you’re constantly moving.” Or running, she thinks.

Thomas shrugs. “Hard to go to school when you’re constantly moving.” Or running, she thinks.  
Both boys stare at Thomas as she calmly walks into the library. Newt recovers first. “Wait, Tommy. How long have you not been to school?”

Both boys stare at Thomas as she calmly walks into the library. Newt recovers first. “Wait, Tommy. How long have you not been to school?”  
Thomas pauses. “. . . A while,” she finally ‘answers’.

Thomas pauses. “. . . A while,” she finally ‘answers’.  
Minho groans internally. Apparently, Thomas believes in the need-to-know-only philosophy. Can’t get anything from this girl. “Well, let’s get started on finding your stuff.” Thomas nods and pulls out an entire list from her pocket. Minho gapes at her. “. . . How many books are you looking for?”

Minho groans internally. Apparently, Thomas believes in the need-to-know-only philosophy. Can’t get anything from this girl. “Well, let’s get started on finding your stuff.” Thomas nods and pulls out an entire list from her pocket. Minho gapes at her. “. . . How many books are you looking for?”  
Thomas glances at him. “About twenty,” she replies.

Thomas glances at him. “About twenty,” she replies.  
“Twen-“ Minho almost yells. Well, he would have if Newt didn’t slap his hand over his mouth.

“Twen-“ Minho almost yells. Well, he would have if Newt didn’t slap his hand over his mouth.  
“Um… You know, Tommy. The library only allows you to borrow up to seven books at a time,” Newt informs her. Always the diplomat, that one.

“Um… You know, Tommy. The library only allows you to borrow up to seven books at a time,” Newt informs her. Always the diplomat, that one.  
Thomas pauses, looks down to the floor. “Oh. . .” she says.

Thomas pauses, looks down to the floor. “Oh. . .” she says.  
Shuck even her shoulders fell. Minho curses at God; someone that painfully beautiful shouldn’t be allowed to be cute too. Where’s the justice? He sighs, “Quit with the sad puppy look, shuckface. You got me and Newt here, don’t you? We’ll use our cards to borrow the rest of the books for you.”

Shuck even her shoulders fell. Minho curses at God; someone that painfully beautiful shouldn’t be allowed to be cute too. Where’s the justice? He sighs, “Quit with the sad puppy look, shuckface. You got me and Newt here, don’t you? We’ll use our cards to borrow the rest of the books for you.”  
Newt and Thomas stared at him. Well, Thomas stares at him. Newt is openly gawking at him.

Newt and Thomas stared at him. Well, Thomas stares at him. Newt is openly gawking at him.  
Thomas recovers first and hesitantly smiles. “Thank you, I’d appreciate that.” She turns to Newt. “I know Minho volunteered your card but you don’t have to if you already wish to borrow some books yourself. I can make do with fourteen,” she offers

Thomas recovers first and hesitantly smiles. “Thank you, I’d appreciate that.” She turns to Newt. “I know Minho volunteered your card but you don’t have to if you already wish to borrow some books yourself. I can make do with fourteen,” she offers  
Newt snaps out of his shock. “No!” He whisper-shouts. “I was more shocked that Minho offered his own help. I tend to borrow books from the public library instead of the school so there’s no problem.”

Newt snaps out of his shock. “No!” He whisper-shouts. “I was more shocked that Minho offered his own help. I tend to borrow books from the public library instead of the school so there’s no problem.”  
Thomas blinks. “The public library?” She considers it before nodding. “That’s a good idea for next time…”

Thomas blinks. “The public library?” She considers it before nodding. “That’s a good idea for next time…”  
Newt gives her a fond smile. “If you want, next time I go you can come with me and I’ll show you around and help you get a card.”

Newt gives her a fond smile. “If you want, next time I go you can come with me and I’ll show you around and help you get a card.”  
Thomas smiles back. “I’d greatly appreciate that, it’s been a while since I borrowed anything from the library instead of just reading there.”

Thomas smiles back. “I’d greatly appreciate that, it’s been a while since I borrowed anything from the library instead of just reading there.”  
With that said, the three set out to find all of Thomas’s books. By some kind of miracle (if you ask Thomas and Newt, Minho just thinks no one would want the shucking books) none of the books were checked out by someone else. By the time the three finally checked out all eighteen books, lunch had already started.

With that said, the three set out to find all of Thomas’s books. By some kind of miracle (if you ask Thomas and Newt, Minho just thinks no one would want the shucking books) none of the books were checked out by someone else. By the time the three finally checked out all eighteen books, lunch had already started.  
“You can go on ahead,” Thomas says, beginning to organize the books so she could carry them all at once. “I need to put these away in my car first and then I’ll catch up.”

“You can go on ahead,” Thomas says, beginning to organize the books so she could carry them all at once. “I need to put these away in my car first and then I’ll catch up.”  
Both boys stared at her. Newt jumped into action once he saw Thomas try to pick up the books she organized. “We’ll help you!” he cries out. At Thomas’s blank stare, he continues, “That’s way too many books to carry on your own and there’s no way we’d be okay with just leaving you like this. We can head to lunch together afterward.” Minho nods in a daze, still gaping at Thomas.

Both boys stared at her. Newt jumped into action once he saw Thomas try to pick up the books she organized. “We’ll help you!” he cries out. At Thomas’s blank stare, he continues, “That’s way too many books to carry on your own and there’s no way we’d be okay with just leaving you like this. We can head to lunch together afterward.” Minho nods in a daze, still gaping at Thomas.  
Minho and Newt make sure that their piles are larger than Thomas’s before the three head out. Thomas smiles at the boys’ chivalry and simply goes with it. At the sight of her car, Minho blinks in surprise.

Minho and Newt make sure that their piles are larger than Thomas’s before the three head out. Thomas smiles at the boys’ chivalry and simply goes with it. At the sight of her car, Minho blinks in surprise.

Thomas, noticing Minho’s pause, turns to look back at him. “Is something wrong?” she asks.

Minho shakes his head. “No . . . I just kinda figured your car would be like your motorcycle…”

Thomas laughs, “Even if I could afford a car like that I wouldn’t waste the money on it. The motorcycle is just something I’ve had for a while now. I honestly should get rid of it, it already stands out too much in normal circumstances. Much less the parking spot my apartment provides. It might be better for me to just sell it instead of waiting for it to get stolen.”

Minho immediately yells, “Don’t get rid of it!” making Thomas jump slightly. Newt quickly nods in agreement. Minho’s ears redden at his outburst. “I mean . . . it’d be too much of a shame to get rid of it. If it stands out too much where you live, you can rent a spot in storage centers. They’re actually pretty cheap.”

Thomas nods slowly at his suggestion. “Very well, I shall look into these storage centers. But for now. . . .” Thomas gives a wry smile. “I think we should go have lunch, don’t you?”

Newt blinks and looks at his watch. “Bloody— it’s already been fifteen minutes!” The three quickly put away Thomas’s books in her trunk and rush back to the cafeteria. But once they arrive, Newt notices two familiar figures pacing off in the corner. “Isn’t that Chuck and Aris?”

Thomas and Minho both turn to look and Thomas’s face immediately hardens. Chuck is frantically pacing and Aris is trying to calm him down. Without pause, Thomas walks over to them. “Is something wrong? Shouldn’t you be enjoying lunch right now?” she ‘casually’ asks.

“Is something wrong? Shouldn’t you be enjoying lunch right now?” she ‘casually’ asks.

“Thomas!” Aris cries out, avoiding Chuck’s attempts to stop him, “You gotta help!”

“What’s wrong?” Minho asks.

Chuck looks to the ground, silent. “Chuck,” Thomas says, voice blank. Neither comforting nor judging.

“. . . I lost my lunch. . .” he finally admits. Minho narrows his eyes. Something’s not adding up here.

Clearly, Thomas agrees. “How so?”

Aris jumps in, “It was Randall Spiker!”

Minho growls, “That shuckface. . .” Thomas turns to look at him. “He’s a hot shot around here who thinks he can get away with anything since he’s the baseball star.”

“As opposed to the shank who acts tough for being the Track Star. . .” Newt mutters. Minho ignores him. Minho may be a shank but he’s nowhere near as bad as Randall.

Thomas has been silent until this moment. “So he just took your lunch?”

Chuck looked to the side. “He tried to eat it at first, but . . . you went through the trouble of making that lunch for me so I tried to get it back. . .”

Minho’s surprised and impressed with Chuck’s bravery. Afterall, Randall’s not the star for nothing. His build is similar to Gally’s, tall, broad, and strong. Minho honestly didn’t think the kid had the chops to go up against someone like that.

Thomas’s eyes narrow. “And . . . ?”

“He hid it somewhere . . .”

“But not before hitting Chuck. . .” Aris mutters under his breath. But everyone still hears it. Chuck, Minho, and Newt all freeze, glancing over at Thomas. Waiting for her reaction.

Thomas nods. She turns to Minho and Newt. “Could you point out who Randall is?” she asks in an unassuming voice. Minho is suspicious. When he even slightly hurt Chuck’s feelings Thomas looked ready to murder him, and she’s this calm about Randall actually bullying him? He doesn’t buy it. Thomas turns to look over Chuck once more. “I won’t go too far,” she promises. To who would be anyone’s guess.

Minho finally sighs, straightening up. “Fine, but I’m going with you. I’m always down to knocking that shuckface down a peg or two.” Or ten, he doesn’t say. Thomas simply nods. Minho jerks his head to the side. “Follow me.”

Minho leads Thomas to Randall’s lunch table, right at the center of the cafeteria. The shank is particularly loud today, most likely talking shuck about Chuck. And true to form, once the arrive Randall’s callous voice greets them. “That brat may be new here, but that’s no excuse for not knowing his place. He’s lucky a simple hit and stolen lunch is all I gave him.”  
Minho glances back at Thomas and felt a shiver run down his spine. Thomas’s face was completely blank. But the way she looked at Randall made Minho think she was looking at klunk.

“Can I assume the loud one is Randall?” she asks. Minho solemnly nods. “I see. . . . Stay here.” She orders, tapping her hand on his shoulder. “This won’t take long.”

“Can I assume the loud one is Randall?” she asks. Minho solemnly nods. “I see. . . . Stay here.” She orders, tapping her hand on his shoulder. “This won’t take long.”

With that said, Thomas calmly walks over to Randall’s table. Minho’s watches her, confused. Something about her changed as she walked, her entire demeanor seemed . . . off.

Thomas casually walks up to Randall, saying, “You must be Randall.”

Randall turns and sees Thomas, most likely, for the first time. Minho can tell cause Randall is just as stunned by her appearance as Minho was just yesterday. “Y-Yeah. . .” He puts on an arrogant smirk. “You must be the other Greenie.” He stands, taking Thomas’s face in his hand. “But I gotta say . . . you’re quite the looker.” Randall glances at Minho and sneers. “Newt may have dibs on the first lunch with Greenies but that doesn’t mean you have to lower yourself to be with them. Why don’t you join my table. . .?” His smirk widens. “I’d love to get to know you better.”

Minho sneers and growls under his breath. That shuckface thinks he has the right to talk klunk about his friends? Thomas might have to get in line to bash his face in. Thomas raises a hand to stop Minho before he could even take a step.

“Actually . . .” Thomas tilts her head and gives what can only be considered a flirtatious smile. “I’ve been wanting to meet someone like you, myself. In fact . . .” she leans closer and puts her face next to his ear. “I think we should go somewhere private to. . . get to know each other right now,” she shucking purrs.

Minho gaps at Thomas. The generally blank faced girl he knew is nowhere to be seen at the moment, only this. . .vixen? Randall gives a wide grin that frankly looks disgusting. “That sounds perfect to me,” he replies.

Thomas smiles, stepping away from Randall, saying, “Lead the way.” Randall smirks and walks towards the cafeteria’s exit, sneering at Minho as he walked past. Minho sneers right back and looks back at Thomas, ready to give the girl a piece of his mind.

He freezes, the fear trickling back up his spine.

Thomas is back to using her blank face. But Minho can feel it, the cold in her stare. She was playing Randall. And Minho wasn’t sure he wanted to know what she planned to do to Randall once they’re alone. Clearly, Newt is a terrible influence on Minho as he followed Thomas and Randall to make sure no one got (permanently) hurt.

Randall leads Thomas to a secluded corner in the school that isn’t frequented. Mostly because everyone knows that’s where “things” tend to happen and it’s currently known as “Randall’s domain”. Minho enjoys a moment of perverse satisfaction at invading this area, shank thinks he can own areas? Yeah, right.

The very second Randall and Thomas reach their destination, Thomas shucking jumps Randall. His right arm is twisted behind his back as he’s shoved into the nearest wall, a hand wrapped around his neck to keep him still. “I’d like to know where you hid Chuck’s lunch,” Thomas nonchalantly asks. As if she’s asking for the shucking time.

“The hell are you doing?” Randall yells, foregoing their Glader terms. “Let go!”

Thomas twists his arm harder, Randall shouting in pain. “Minho told me you were the baseball star in this school . . . so a broken arm would most likely end your career, wouldn't it?” Randall and Minho both shudder. Something told him she wasn’t bluffing.

Thomas keeps twisting his arm, centimeter by centimeter before Randall breaks! “It’s here! I put it over there!” Randall points at the drawers with his left hand. Thomas turns to knowingly

look at Minho. Whoops. Guess he wasn’t that good at hiding.

Minho goes to the drawers and goes through it until he sees a familiar lunch box. “It’s here,” he announced, taking a peek at the food. Shuck. Chuck’s lunch looks at least as good as it did yesterday. No wonder Randall wanted it. Minho kind of wants it. “And it doesn’t look like he did anything to it.”

Thomas nodded before turning back to Randall, this time gripping his wrist tightly. “I suggest you leave Chuck alone from now on out of concern for your athletic career.” She waits until he nods and promises to do so before finally releasing him. Thomas turns to Minho and nods at him, directing him to walk back with her. Just before they leave the corner, Thomas pauses. “Oh, and I expect you to not speak of what happened here to anyone. Ever. Or a broken limb will be the least of your problems.” With that, she walks away leaving Minho in stunned silence.

Minho snaps out of it and rushes to catch up to her. The two walk in silence for a few minutes, before Minho finally breaks. “Well?”

Thomas looks to him. “‘Well’ what?”

Minho tilts his head back to where they left Randall. “Aren’t you going to tell me to keep my mouth shut? Like you did with Randall?” Minho doesn’t know why he didn’t keep his mouth shut then. Way to goad the terrifying girl into killing you.

But Thomas says, “You already heard my threat to him, I doubt it needs repeating.” She smiles wryly. “And besides, I don’t think I need to worry about you ‘selling’ me out when you followed me to make sure I was safe.”

Minho stiffens, his ears starting to heat. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. Maybe I just wanted to see Randall get beaten down.”

Thomas simply chuckles. “Chuck was right, this was good for me . . .” she sighs to herself. Minho doesn’t think he was supposed to hear that so he acts like he didn’t.

The two calmly return to the cafeteria and are immediately greeted by a concerned Newt and frantic Chuck. Thomas smiles at them both and returns Chuck’s lunch, patting his head and soothing the poor boy before they split to have lunch. Minho and Newt quickly get lunch from the cafeteria and the three finally have lunch at their table. Newt must have filled the others in since no one asked why they were so late and simply let the three quickly eat their lunch. Minho glances at Thomas’s lunch and openly gapes.  
Thomas notices and begins to tense. “What?”

“What the shuck happened to your lunch?” he asked. If Chuck’s lunch was the envy of high school students then Thomas’s lunch was the exact opposite. It was, quite frankly, pathetic. Barely enough food to be considered a “meal”.

At that, Thomas relaxed again. “We don’t have unlimited funds: if one of us gets a good lunch, the other has to get a subpar one. I just made the decision as to who,” she explains, taking a bite from her sad, sad sandwich.

Minho is willing to bet a whole month’s salary that Chuck either has no idea or thinks Thomas had something better than . . . this. Thomas shrugs at his face and takes a bite out of her . . . “sandwich”. Newt tries to sneak some of his food onto Thomas’s side but she blocks him without even looking at him. Minho is no longer surprised by this.

Minho sighs and starts eating his food. Despite common belief, Minho does know how to “pick his fights”. He just usually doesn't bother to. Now isn't the time to try to convince Thomas she should have a real lunch. And if anything he'll rat her out to Chuck and let the kid guilt her into giving in.

He glances over at Thomas and smiles. This year's Greenies sure are interesting.


End file.
